1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a restoring structure of a lock, particularly to a restoring structure of a door lock, which is simple in structures and can stably restore either the inside or the outside handle of the door lock to its original position after a long-term use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional restoring mechanism, such as that disclosed in FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,006, is disclosed in FIG. 1, which comprises a rotative spring seat 47, a handle actuation tube 45, two fixing blocks 44, a sleeve disk 49, a first guard ring 50, a second guard ring 43, and a rotative ring spring 48.
The rotative ring spring 48 is mounted on the exterior surface of the rotative spring seat 47 and is installed in a hole 491 of the sleeve disk 49. The rotative ring spring 48 is further fixed into a first guard ring slot 472 of the rotative spring seat 47 by the first guard ring 50 and thus, the rotative spring seat 47 is rotatably and axially positioned on the sleeve disk 49. The rotative ring spring 48 has two legs 481 which adjacently resist against two sides of a projection 492 on the sleeve disk 49. Therefore, when the rotative spring seat 47 is rotated, a protruding leg 475 on the rotative spring seat 47 triggers one of the legs 481 of the rotative ring spring 48. Because the other leg 481 still resists against the projection 492 of the sleeve disk 49, a restoration force is thereby produced for turning the rotative spring seat 47 back to its original position prior to rotation.
The handle actuation tube 45 is a hollow tube having a first end 451 passing through a hole 471 of the rotative spring seat 47. The handle actuation tube 45 further has a second end 452 with two radially opposing holes 453 and four radially spaced projections 454.
The two fixing blocks 44 are generally arcuate and have projections 441 radially extending from the inner wall of the fixing blocks 44. The fixing blocks 44 are positioned in the hole 471 of the rotative spring seat 47 such that the projections 441 pass through the holes 453 of the handle actuation tube 45. The fixing block 44 has notches 442 to be meshed with the projections 454 of the handle actuation tube 45. The second guard ring 43 is positioned adjacent to the second end 452 of the handle actuation tube 45 and is fixed into a second guard ring slot 473 of the rotative spring seat 47. Accordingly, the second end 452 of the handle actuation tube 45 is axially positioned in the hole 471 of the rotative spring seat 47. The fixing block 44 has engagement parts 443, which are the resisting surfaces formed at the arcuate edges of the fixing block 44. The engagement parts 443 respectively engage with and resist against the two engagement parts 474 of the rotative spring seat 47. Therefore, when the handle actuation tube 45 is rotated, the fixing blocks 44 and the rotative spring seat 47 will also be rotated accordingly.
However, because the above structure comprises numerous members, it is very complex and difficult to assemble in a factory.